Monster High (Franchise)
Monster High ist eine Franchise-Geber, entwickelt und gefördert werden Mattel. Das Franchise ist ein Meilenstein in der Geschichte des Unternehmens, einer der relativ wenigen Franchises Mattel besitzt und die erste geschaffen, um ein Medien-Franchise werden von der get-go. Vorbereitende Entwicklung des Franchise begann im Jahr 2007, basierend auf den Ideen von Garrett Sander und kam zu einem Ende in den Monaten Mai, Juni und Juli 2010, wenn die Welt Monster High eingeführt wurde. Monster High sofort sammelte die erhoffte Interesse und hat stetig zugenommen seitdem. Geschichte Monster High wurde erstellt und vorgeschlagen, für die Produktion im Jahr 2007 von Garrett Sander, damals ein Mitglied der Packerei. Seit drei Jahren arbeitet ein Team von 20 Mitarbeitern, was'' Monster High'' musste sein, sowohl unmittelbar als auch die langfristige 3. Juni 2010 - The Wall Street Journal. Die früheste Marke wurden am 23. Oktober 2007 eingereicht, das "Monster High", "Frankie Stein", "Ula D.", " Operette "und" Howleen Wolf "- hindeutet eine erste Besetzung Setup, die drastisch über drei Jahre geändert wurde. Monster High wurde für zwei Zwecke geschaffen. Die erste war eine Franchise, die zu appellieren schaffen, erwirbt eine demografische Mattel historisch Mühe hatte immer halten: zwischen Mädchen, etwa als Mädchen im Alter von 8 bis 12 definiert. Diese demographische ist in einem Alter, dass'' Barbie'' verliert seinen Reiz, aber nicht in einem Alter, dass Spielzeug nicht mehr interessant, vorausgesetzt sie sind im Einklang mit den Mädchen im Teenageralter Bedürfnisse. '' Monster High'' wurde geschaffen, um die Lücke zu füllen 31. Mai 2010 - LA Business Journal. Der zweite Zweck hinter'' Monster High'' war, um die Grenzen der Einrichtung testen ein neues Franchise, dass Mattel zuvor in. Für Dezennien geglaubt, aber mehr relevant seit den 80er Jahren, Mattel modus operandi ist, um entweder Spielzeug für andere Unternehmen, wie DC Comics und Disney oder einen toyline zuerst erstellen und sehen, ob es auf genügend Fänge teure Förderung zu rechtfertigen 19. August 2010 - Seattle Times 23. November 2010 - USA Today Wie andere Spielzeug-Unternehmen, wie zum Beispiel Hasbro, Umarmte die Beziehung zwischen einer festen fiktiven Universum und den Erfolg eines toyline spielte Mattel es sicher und fand sich weniger Gewinn als bewährte möglich sein '' Monster High'' war der Beweis musste das Unternehmen mehr in seiner Einführung neuer Franchises bestimmt wird. Als solche, nach der Besetzung von'' Monster High'' wurde von Ende 2008 entschieden, begann mit der Entwicklung und Produktion von nicht nur die Puppen, sondern auch ein Web-basierter Cartoon, a Buchreihe, ein Webseite, plushies, ein Kostüm Linie, ein Sortiment von Waren und ein Stand auf der San Diego Comic-Con International. All dies war über nur ein paar Monate Zeit veröffentlicht werden, beginnend im Mai 2010, um maximale Aufmerksamkeit zu sammeln. Als Wette auf, wenn die Puppen schließlich Läden kommt, sie waren ein großer Erfolg 6. Dezember 2010 - AdAge. Ermutigt gesetzt Mattel ein neues Team von Führungskräften nur Bereits wenige Monate nach der Mai-Start, deren einzige Aufgabe ist es, zukünftige Franchise zusammenbrauen nach dem'' Monster High''-Modell vermarktet werden. Reception Richtet sich an Tweens,'' Monster Hoch'' wurde sofort ein Hit, leider so dass viele ein Kind und Eltern stehen vor leeren Regalen, wie die Puppen verkauft schneller als Mattel konnte sie zu sorgen. Moreso,'' Monster High'' auch selbst in Berufung von Personen außerhalb der Zielgruppe gefunden, Verankerung Interesse von Puppe und Action-Figur Kollektoren auch für die Puppen "clever Spotlight on Mattel Monster High 2010] Monster High Eltern trotz erheblicher Beschwerden über die Qualitätskontrolle Auftauchen kurz nach dem Start. Ohne den Augen zu verlieren in der Zielgruppe hat Mattel leicht die älteren Elemente im Fangemeinde umarmte. Gruppe Umfrage!! am Monsterhighdolls.com Während der Pfund enthaltenen Story-Elemente besser geeignet für ein älteres Publikum früh auf, nahm sie die Webisodes und Puppen-Tagebücher ein wenig mehr Erfahrung mit der Fangemeinde bevor sie bereit waren, Fragen der Diskriminierung, Angst, Tod und sogar die "menschliche" Seite des mittleren Menschen zu integrieren. Kontroverse Monster High wurde mit sehr wenig Kritik freigegeben und würden sauber bleiben es bis zum 14. März 2011, wenn die Herald Sun nahm Kenntnis von den Puppen in Australien veröffentlicht werden im April die erste und verbrachte einen Artikel über Puppe ein haariges Problem] Am 16. März 2011, Fox News griffen die Geschichte auf und verurteilte die Puppen sogar mehr als die Herald Sun getan hatte. Diese Artikel ire wurde weitgehend, was die meisten modernen und erfolgreichen Puppen Linien werden beschuldigt Regie: Präsentation der unmöglichen körperlichen Formen führt zu Mädchen entwickeln Essstörungen, verstümmeln sich selbst, um sich eine Figur eher zu den Puppen und / oder Gefühl unzufrieden mit dem eigenen Körper für nicht aussehen wie die Puppen '. Moreso, die Puppen knappen Kleidung scheinbar führen würde Mädchen wollen auf die gleiche Weise zu kleiden. Was setzen'' Monster High'' abgesehen war die Kritik speziell an eingeebnet Clawdeen Wolf. Abgesehen davon, dass gekleidet die meisten fraglich, Augenbrauen wurden bei den freaky Flaw erhöhter ihr Profil, erklärte die sie brauchte, um ihren Körper oft rasieren. Es wurde argumentiert, dass dies Mädchen zu ermutigen, "sich schämen ihren Körper, auf dass sie sexuell attraktiv und sexuell attraktiv aus einer vorpubertären konzentrieren Mattel Wachsen und Rasieren Monster High Puppe Sparks Outrage] Der Artikel verbreitete sich schnell, auch unter den Menschen und Gruppen, die nicht schnell mit Fox News zu verknüpfen. Mattel Puppe predigt das Evangelium der Haarentfernung FACEPALM DES TAGES: MATTEL MACHT körperbewussten WEREWOLF DOLL FOR GIRLS Allerdings, so plötzlich wie der Streit begonnen hatte, wollte so schnell verschwinden. Während bis zum Ende des Jahres 2011 Menschen blieben, die hatten keine guten Worte für die Seven schlimmsten Weihnachten Spielzeug für Kinder] Die Kontroverse hat nicht betroffen'' Monster High'' 's Popularität. Die oben abweichend, wird es von der Fangemeinde, dass zwischen Juni 2010 und Juni 2011 Mattel hat aufgreifen Beschwerden, die in der Regel um besorgte Eltern zugeschrieben werden geglaubt. Diese Annahme wird durch die Tatsache zugeführt, dass die gleichen Zeichen sowohl in der erste Welle Hauptlinie veröffentlicht und der zweite Welle Hauptlinie vertuschen besser in der zweiten Unterzeile als in der ersten, und dass im Allgemeinen später Charaktere tragen entweder länger Röcke oder Hosen. Beachten Sie, dass die Puppen hergestellt werden mehrere Monate im Voraus über ihre Release-Datum und entworfen und geplant noch schneller, was bedeutet, dass es nicht der Fox News Kontroverse, die wahrgenommene Veränderung verursacht werden. Ein weiterer, kleiner, Kontroverse wurde am 28. September 2011 über begann das Team-up zwischen'' Monster High'' und der Art Kampagne. bekannt 09/kind-campaign-and-monster-high.html Art Kampagne und Monster High In Anbetracht des Auftretens Kontroverse, sprach einige Leute gegen das Team-up mit der Begründung,'' Monster High'' ' s Philosophien kaum mit der Art Kampagne alligned. Ein weiteres Element Zuführung der Kontroverse war der Inhalt des Webisodes, die auch als unangemessen, um die Art Kampagne die Botschaft wurde. Allerdings hatten die Menschen prangerte die Webisodes eine Tendenz zu versuchen, die Serie von Anfang an und ohne Rücksicht auf die Reihe " Gutes tun ist kompliziert: Kind Kampagne Partnerschaft mit Die Entscheidung, ob ein Produkt ist das Richtige für Sie: Deconstructing Monster High] Der erste Band der Webisodes beruht auf der gag-pro-Tag-Format, das sowohl sehr wenig Charakter-Entwicklung und Kurzgeschichten, die häufiger sind, als nicht off in der Moral Abteilung. Doch durch die Zeit der Ankündigung,'' Monster High'' schon lange auf in Band 2, die zwar nicht perfekt, fixiert die meisten der Probleme, Staffel1 besaß verschoben. Grundsätzlich kamen die meisten der Beschwerden hervor aus der Idee, dass'' Monster High'' selbst war durch statische Philosophien und konnte nicht zum Besseren selbst zu ändern. Wie bei dem Auftreten Kontroverse hat die Beschwerden nicht auf das Ziel, im vorliegenden Fall das Team-up. Schließlich wurde'' Monster High'' in einem Bericht von Greenpeace in 8. Juni 2011 über Mattel Partnerschaft mit Asia Pulp & Paper erwähnt. Asia Pulp & Paper vorgesehen Mattel mit Papier aus Regenwald Bäume. Die meisten dieser Arbeit wurde für'' Barbie'' Puppen, aber MTH und Akazien Spuren wurden in der Papier und Pappe gefunden kommen mit ' Basic ' Mattel: Der Handel mit Regenwald Zerstörung.] Nur zwei Tage nach dem Bericht Release geschnitten Mattel Beziehungen mit Asia Pulp & Paper und hat sich seitdem ausschließlich mit worden sauberes Papier und Pappe von Greenpeace unter Druck gesetzt, schneidet Mattel off Zulieferer Victory: Mattel und Barbie Tropfen Abholzung Partner Mattel Know-how und Markt liegt in der Spielwarenbranche, und um'' Monster High'' ein Multimedia-Erfolg, Unternehmen mit ergänzenden Know-how und ein oder zwei Fuß in interessanten Märkten wurden für Partnerschaften oder unterstützende Funktionen näherte. * Walmart, Toys"R"Us & Target - Als drei der größten Einzelhandelsketten in den USA, Walmart, Toys"R"Us und Target sind einige Mattel wichtigsten Kunden. Aus diesem Grund hat Mattel mehrere Puppen und Multipacks, die als (USA) exklusiv an diesen Geschäften wurden freigelassen produziert * Claire, Justiz & Party City - Diese drei Unternehmen wurden kontaktiert, um Waren verschiedener Art, die nicht in einem Spielzeugladen tun würde verkaufen. Das meiste, was sie verkauft wurde exklusiv für ihre Geschäfte. - * Sakar International - Sakar International hat sich mit Mattel zusammengetan, um eine breite Palette von elektronischen,'' Monster High'' themed Geräte zu erstellen. * ImaginEngine - ImaginEngine ist die Firma, mit der Herstellung der ersten'' Monster High'' Videospiel erhoben wurde: "Ghoul Spirit". * THQ - THQ ist die Firma, mit der Verteilung der ersten'' Monster High'' Videospiel erhoben wurde: "Ghoul Spirit". * W LDBRAIN!, Top Gezeichnet Animation & Sonderling Corps Entertainment - Diese drei Unternehmen sind alle in der Produktion der Webisode Serie beteiligt. Nerd Corps Entertainment schafft die CGI TV-Specials, die beiden anderen die Flash-basierte Webisodes und TV-Specials. * Pfeffer Films - Pepper Films produzierte die animierten Sequenzen der Fright Song Music Video und die Werbung. - * YouTube, Facebook, Tumblr, Twitter - Mattel leicht nutzt die Möglichkeiten der sozialen Medien Angebot. A'' Monster High'' Konto wurde auf vier verschiedenen Social Sites, jedes Konto, das seinen eigenen Erfahrungen und Informationen zu den Enthusiasten setzen. - * Kind Campaign - Die Art Kampagne ist ein Projekt zu stoppen girl-on-girl Mobbing gegründet von Lauren Parsekian und Molly Thompson. Sie haben mit Mattel zusammengetan, um ihre Botschaft und ein Webisode "Kind: Der Shockumentary" zu verbreiten, wurde nur dafür produziert. * Judy und Jane Aldridge - Die Besitzer der Mode-Blog Atlantis Home haben angekündigt, sie werden mit Mattel an einem'' Monster High''-Projekt. Was dieses Projekt beinhaltet, ist nicht bekannt. * Stardoll - Stardoll ist eine Website, die den Spaß dress-up-Spiele und einfaches Leben Planspielen verbindet. Es Partnerschaft mit Mattel'' Monster High''-themed virtuelle Kleidung und'' Monster High''-themed Puppen produzieren. Im Jahr 2012 veranstaltete Stardoll einen Live-Chat mit Draculaura. * Universal Pictures - Universal Pictures ist eine der derzeit sechs großen Filmstudios, und Inhaber der viele der klassischen Horrorfilme, dass'' Monster High'' Inspiration nahm. Es wurde angekündigt, das Studio erzeugt einen Live-Action-Theater musikalische und co-produzieren "Ghouls Rule", obwohl as of yet es möglich ist, die beiden Projekte sind ein und dasselbe. Fiction Mattel hat ihre Anteile mit'' Monster High'' platziert auf die Schaffung eines immersive Universum sofortigen und dauerhaften Interesse an den Puppen und Waren erzeugen. Dieser Verlauf ist in mehreren unterschiedlichen Medien, durch die das Universum von'' Monster High ausgesetzt resultierte, und mit derjenigen einer nahezu gleichen Menge verschieden Kontinuitäten, aus denen sich die gesamte'' Monster High Universum. Eine Kontinuität ist eine Sammlung von Geschichten, die mit (fast) sicher gesagt werden kann, um einen Teil des gleichen Storyline sein. Zum Beispiel bilden die Puppe Tagebüchern zusammen ein Kontinuität, und die Bücher zu bilden eine Kontinuität. Aber die Tagebücher und die Bücher nicht bilden eine Kontinuität zusammen, weil unterscheiden sich die Räumlichkeiten, so dass Ereignisse, die stattfinden in entweder nicht oder nicht in dem anderen passieren. Und selbst in einem Medium mehrere Kontinuitäten existieren kann. Zum Beispiel: "New Ghoul @ School" kann nicht stattfinden, in der gleichen Kontinuität "Angst Squad", weil sie jeweils eine separate auf einer gemeinsamen Veranstaltung teilzunehmen, ohne einander Aussicht. Jedoch ist der Begriff subcontinuity zweckmäßiger unterschiedlichen Storylines innerhalb eines Mediums zu beschreiben, da die Unterschiede weitgehend sind das Ergebnis der Soft-Neustarts anstelle unterschiedlicher Räumlichkeiten. '' Monster High'' 's gesamte Storyline hat seine Grundlagen in der Puppen-Steckbriefe und besitzt drei Kontinuitäten - Pfund, Webisodes und Puppen-Tagebüchern - und vier oder mehr extra Kontinuitäten - Facebook Geschichten, Tumblr Geschichten,'' Ghoul Spirit'' und Werbung. Ob Material wie der Website Spiele oder die Freaky Fab 13 Storyline sind Teil eines der oben Kontinuitäten oder stellen ihre eigenen Kontinuitäten, ist fraglich. Die kollektive'' Monster High'' Geschichte spielt in einem alternativen Universum, in dem mythologischen Lebewesen real und in einer Zeit, die ungefähr mit dem "Jetzt", mit Draculaura Sweet 1600 bestätigt geschehen im Jahr 2012 sind. In diesem Universum, sind die mythologischen Lebensformen als "Monster" bezeichnet und im Durchschnitt leben sie getrennt von den beiden Menschen, die abfällig "normies", und andere Monster, die nicht zu ihrer Art bezeichnet werden. Einige Monster Arten, wie die Minotauren und Zentauren, aktiv gegen voneinander zu unterscheiden, aber die meisten Gruppen nicht einfach zu mischen, um ihre eigene Art zu halten. Einer der wenigen Institute, die den Status quo der gleichgültigen sozialen Separatismus und Diskriminierung zu ändern versucht, ist der Lizenzinhaber Monster High, ein Gymnasium nicht nur auf alle Monster Arten zu öffnen, aber auch Menschen. Monster High Philosophien sind einzigartig in der'' Monster High'' Universum, und angeführt von der charismatischen kopflose Schulleiterin Bloodgood, der Schule Nachricht wird langsam voran. Die kollektive Geschichte konzentriert sich auf die vielfältigen Studentenschaft der Monster High, mit einer Reihe von sechs Mädchen, wie die Hauptfiguren: der Frankenstein-Monster Frankie Stein, der Vampir Draculaura, der Werwolf Clawdeen Wolf , das Seeungeheuer Lagoona Blue, die lebendige Mumie Cleo de Nile und der Zombie Ghoulia Yelps. Frankie Funktionen wie die narrative Protagonisten in den Mittelpunkt der meisten Geschichten oder Geschichten. Über 30 einzelne Schüler wurden zusätzlich in den zwei Jahren seit der Franchise-Start eingeführt, um viele Komplexitäten auf die gesamte Storyline, aber nur wenige Geschichten aus Zentrierung um wenigstens ein paar der wichtigsten sechs abweichen. Der eine Kontinuität, die aus der obigen Zusammenfassung abweicht ist das Buch Kontinuität. Im Universum einzigartig für die Bücher, sind Monster eine Minderheit, die ihre Existenz aus der menschlichen Population verbergen hat. Die meisten Monster dies gelingt durch Ausblenden ihre unterschiedlichen Monster Funktionen, mit falschen Namen, und nicht die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Monster High ist der Name des geheimnisvollen Monster Studierenden für das menschliche Schule Merston Hoch gegeben. Statt Frankie Stein, gehört die Rolle der narrativen Protagonist Melody Carver, eine Sirene und buchen-Charakter. Produkte Während'' Monster High'' ist eine Puppe Franchise in erster Linie ist es auch viel mehr als das.. Das Franchise umfasst eine große Auswahl an Produkten, wenn nicht jeder Zeile hat die Berufung zum letzten. * Puppen - Der'' Monster High'' Puppensammlung verfügt über vier verschiedene Körper Formen (geben oder nehmen Nebenfigur spezifische Extras), in einer Größe von 9,5 Zoll bis 11 Zoll, die alle aus ABS-Kunststoff und weichen gemacht werden PVC. Das Verhältnis weiblich: männlich ist weit höher in die Puppen als in der Unterstützung Fiktion, die teilweise aufgrund der restriktiven Traditionen in der männlichen Mode ist, was männlichen Puppen weniger geeignet für eine Fashion-Puppe Linie, und teilweise auf männliche Charaktere nicht verkaufen sowie Als weibliche Charaktere in einem Spielzeug Linie an Mädchen richtet. Die meisten Puppen sind mit nur einem Outfit gekauft, aber einige Puppen sind mit mehreren Outfits, Spielsets, Tagebücher oder andere Broschüren und / oder Haustiere verpackt. Ähnliche einige Produkte enthalten nur Kleidung oder Spielsets für teh Puppen zu interagieren. Diese Produkte sollen das Spielerlebnis mit Puppen bereits erworben zu verbessern. Manchmal kommen diese Produkte mit einem Pappaufsteller zeigt einen neuen Look für einen Charakter, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass eine Puppe mit diesem Blick zur Verfügung. * Create-a-Monster - Die Create-a-Monster Puppen und Produkte sind ein Teilgebiet der Puppe Serie, die die Käufer auffordern, ihre eigenen Puppen zusammen. Anstatt über volle Puppen, wird Create-a-Monster über Puppen Teile Motto. Viele der theoretischen Puppen können nicht mit den verfügbaren Teilen, insbesondere aufgrund eines Mangels an Oberkörper gemacht werden, aber das ist auch nicht die Absicht der Create-a-Monster Linie. Dennoch stellen die fehlenden Teile Create-A-Monster in einem umstrittenen Position unter den'' Monster High'' Enthusiasten. * Plüschpuppen - Die'' Monster High'' Plüschpuppen, auch Freunde, sind die'' Monster High'' Puppen kleinen Sidekick für Kinder, die jünger als 8 Jahre bestimmt. Die Plüschpuppen sind in 2-Packs ein Zeichen enthält, und dass Charakters pet verkauft. Nur neun Plüschpuppen wurden bisher und freigegeben ist es möglich, dass die Linie aufgegeben wurde. * Video Spiele - Bisher ist nur ein Videospiel wurde noch nicht freigegeben:'' Ghoul Spirit'', die auf Nintendo Wii, DS und DSi wurde im Oktober 2011 veröffentlicht. Das Spiel wird in der offenen Welt-Format getan, und das Gameplay ist eine Mischung aus holen Quests und Minispiele. Das'' Monster High'' YouTube-Konto beherbergt eine Wiedergabeliste von Filmen mit geheimen Codes freizuschalten. * Kostüme - Elf Kostüme auf der'' Monster High'' Zeichen zugrunde gelegt wurde, hergestellt, die wurden von Party City verkauft. Die Kostüme basieren auf main line Outfits für weibliche Charaktere. Keine Kostüme für Jungen produziert wurden. * Lizenz-Produkte - Eine große Sammlung von Lizenzware, wie Make-up, Geschirr, Elektronik, Schmuck und vieles mehr, hat auf dem Markt in Zusammenarbeit mit einer Vielzahl von Unternehmen gebracht. Referenzen Kategorie:Franchise